100 Reason's Why I Love You
by Reeves3
Summary: 100 reasons, shared between Buzz Lightyear and Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl, as to why they love each other. Each segment has 100 words and each chapter will have 10 reasons. R&R but most of all ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Yes I'm still writing Everyday Life, Bonding Beyond Boundaries and A Choice Of Life and Death. I just decided to start writing this today.**

**These are the first ten and each one is 100 words. This is reasons why Jessie loves Buzz. The next ten will be why Buzz loves Jessie and such and such. One chapter down, nine more to go. **

**I hope you all enjoy the first ten, let me know what you think with a review and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**1) Tell you anything**

Buzz and Jessie sat on the windowsill with the sun on their backs and a cool breeze entering through the open window. It's only the two in the room. Despite the beautiful weather, grey clouds hung over Jessie's head. Buzz asks her what's wrong and she turns her head to stare into his concerned sky blue eyes. Jessie's honest and she tells him that it was this day, many years ago, when her old owner placed her in the charity box. Jessie finishes speaking and then Buzz enfolds Jessie in a hug and she realises, she can tell him anything.

**2) Tell me everything**

Buzz was embarrassed when he started to tell her the story what happened to him when he first arrived at Andy's room. He explained about how he thought he was a human, broke his arm trying to fly, becoming Mrs Nesbit and ending up in a depressed state before Woody made him see sense. When he finished telling her his deepest shame, Jessie stared at him, and he started to get nervous but she wrapped her arms around his neck. He breathed a sigh of relief and Jessie whispers in his ear 'I'm so glad you can tell me everything.'

**3) Make me laugh**

In Bonnie's bedroom the laughter from Buzz and Jessie echoed out around the house. The toys downstairs froze as they listened to the cowgirl and space ranger giggling wildly. They laughed until their sides hurt and their legs went weak and they bent over still chuckling. After a couple of minutes they caught their breaths back but when their eyes made contact they were roaring with laughter again and collapsed on the floor.

"What were we even laughing about?" Buzz asks when they stop chuckling.

"I have no idea," replied Jessie. It wasn't long until they were both laughing again.

**4) Butterflies**

Jessie had always been familiar with the human saying of getting butterflies in your stomach when you're around someone you like. She remembered Emily describing that's how she felt about her boyfriend. Before Jessie had met Buzz she had never experienced that type of nervous feeling before. Sure, she had got nervous, but never had she felt the cotton in her stomach constrict and knot and feel like it would never settle. When Buzz entered Al's apartment, trying to persuade Woody to come back with them to Andy's, his eye's briefly glanced at Jessie and she felt nothing but butterflies.

**5) Your smile**

It's contagious, brightens the room, and cheers her up when she's blue. It's his natural grin, showing his pearly white plastic teeth and dimples crease his cheeks, but each time he smiles at Jessie, she can't help but think it's only for her. It's often partnered with a sparkle in his eye. The gesture is always uplifting in its simplest form. He smiles at her when they share a secret, nobody else knows and he can tell her with a beam that she's the only one for him. Each day Jessie does something for Buzz, just to see his smile.

**6) The way you look at me**

The raging inferno edges closer. It spits out flames and the heat is unbearable. Jessie glances to her right at Buzz.

"Buzz! What do we do?" He glances up at her and his look breaks her heart. He's looking at her with anxious eyes, something she has never seen. None of them wanted it to end like this. Jessie watched him reach for her hand and grasp it. She looks back up at him to see that he's not anxious to die, he's anxious because he's about to die without telling her how's he's felt about her all these years.

**7) Hugs from behind**

Jessie was having a conversation with Dolly on a grim Monday morning in November when she felt a pair of strong plastic arms wrap around her waist. In Jessie's view she saw Chuckles walking by and grabbed Dolly by the arm and dragged her off with him. Jessie turned her head to the left and looked down slightly to see Buzz resting his head on her back. He didn't have the height to rest his chin on her shoulder. She placed her hands over his that rested on her stomach and felt Buzz kiss the ring on her pull string.

**8) Sing to me**

Not that he would let anyone know intentionally, but Buzz was a pretty damn good singer. Jessie was the only one fortunate to know that fact because, he only sang for her. The first time he sang to her it was inside Bonnie's mother's car. Jessie sat herself on top of the passenger headrest, keeping a look out for Bonnie and her mother while Buzz sat in the back on the middle seat. Then out of nowhere Buzz started to sing When Did You Fall by Chris Rice, causing Jessie to stare at him with a surprised yet astonished look.

**9) Space**

Buzz could talk for weeks to the other toys about the solar system, what elements made up each planet and moons, the big bang, how there were still planets yet to be discovered, the life cycle of a star, what a shooting star was and how to explain what a nebula is. Buzz found the information just as important as humans needed breakfast every morning but for most of the toys in Bonnie's room, they didn't listen to him as he tried to explain. Jessie always listened however, because if it was important to Buzz, it was important to her.

**10) Wrestle**

On a boring Thursday afternoon at Andy's, Jessie prowled the house, searching for someone to wrestle with. Bullseye or Woody would be the first she'd go after but Andy had taken them to school that morning for show and tell. She had first tried Mr Potato Head but the force of her impact just sent his parts flying in different directions. She had quickly fled the scene before his eyes could notice it was her. Up ahead Buzz caught her attention and she grinned. Her legs picked up the pace and before she pounced she let out a mighty...

"YODELAYHEEHOO!"

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Also check out Chris Rice song When Did You Fall if you haven't heard it already. It's sweet. Happy reading.**

**Reeves3. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: YEEHAW! Thank you to Angie J Trifid, FanFicAddict02, JAde Zimmer, dmwcool1, poetLaurie, Ashley, krystal-clearxo, PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC, FluffOverdose, RandomPurpleBook, Cowgirl and linklover77 for the reviews. Thank you to those who favorite and alerted this story. It's much appreciated.**

**These one's are why Buzz loves Jessie. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and I shall update soon.**

**Reeves3. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**11) Hyperactive**

Buzz came up with a theory the first week of knowing Jessie. That she snuck into the kitchen when all the toys were sleeping to lick the colouring off all the sweets she could find because every morning she had endless energy that lasted throughout the day. However after keeping a look out all night, he noticed that Jessie never left her spot by Bullseye. As he got to know her more, he soon found out that it wasn't sweets causing her to end up stuck on the ceiling. It was her zest for life that made her so hyperactive.

**12) My first and last**

He wakes up every single morning and straight away he is thinking about Jessie. He goes to sleep every night and before he finally drifts off his last bit of attention is focused on Jessie. How could someone do that? Maybe she had some influencing bewitching power he didn't know about. Or maybe she was just someone so special to him that he couldn't help thinking about her? He agreed with the latter. He's helplessly in love with the cowgirl and she's always on his mind. She's his first thought at the sunrise and his last thought in the evening.

**13) Reading my mind**

Inside the Caterpillar room Buzz and Jessie, hidden from view from the receptionist looking for her daughter Bonnie, they watched as Woody slipped past the door and he was gone. Buzz sighed. His oldest friend was gone and he would probably never see him again. _'I hope he makes it back to Andy's.' _He thought, uneasily. Jessie looked back at him and their eyes meet. Buzz sees her eyes searching his and he knew that she was reading his mind like an open book she had read and read again. She gave him a comforting smile and Buzz returned it.

**14) Your hair full of yarn**

He's never seen hair like it before. Usually it's painted or on Molly's Barbie toys it's made of a wiry plastic which he dislikes because it doesn't look very real to him. It's the first thing he notices about her, what makes her stand out from every other toy in the room. He wishes he could run his hand thought it and feel if it's as soft as it looks. Maybe he should go say something? Welcome her into Andy's room but casually slip in a compliment about her hair? _A yarn full of hair...no, a hair full of yarn._

**15) Reminding me of you**

When Bonnie takes him to a sleepover and when the children have gone to sleep, as well as the toys, Buzz spends the night looking around the unfamiliar room. A hair band on the floor reminds him of the yellow ribbon in Jessie's hair. The shade of red in the carpet reminds him of her hat. A green blanket on the bed and he sees her eyes. The glowing moon outside the window makes him think if she's staring at it too in Bonnie's bedroom. No matter what he sees, when he's parted from Jessie, everything reminds him of her.

**16) Trust you**

It would break him if Jessie found interest in another male doll. It would do more damage to him than the time he found out he wasn't the real Buzz Lightyear. When the thought of another doll entering the scene came across his mind one day, Buzz questioned his ponder to Jessie.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, absurdly. Buzz shrugs his plastic shoulders.

"What if I'm not good enough for you?" he mumbles, barely audible. He looks up when Jessie sits in his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Trust me Buzz. You're all I want."

**17) Messy**

He can do it. Woody can do it and even Mrs Potato Head can do it. Ken excelled at having neat handwriting. They could all do it apart from Jessie. Buzz doesn't really mind her messy handwriting though, he thinks it's cute, not that he would ever tell her that out of fear of being tackled and tied upside down to the bedpost. He always has trouble when he receives messages from her and he spends over an hour trying to decipher the scribble inscribed on them. When he's finished through, the message he gets, leaves him happy and pleased.

**18) Can't go a day without talking to you**

Like any couple Buzz and Jessie had their fair amount of arguments. When they had their first ever quarrel, while officially being a couple, it took place in the morning just after Bonnie had gone to Sunnyside. It ended up with Jessie storming out the room and Buzz going off in a frustrated rant. When he cooled down and noticed he hadn't see Jessie for half the day, he felt an ache in his chest and realised he missed the sound of her voice, her boots clunking on the floorboards and the way her eyes sparkled. He missed talking her.

**19) Never want to let go**

As the claw drops them to safety on the ground and they land in amongst the rubbish. Buzz faintly hears the other toys talking while his head is still submerged under debris. His mind is in a whirl and he can only think about who's holding his hand. He sits up with a slight groan and looks over at Jessie and they look down to notice they're still clutching each other's hand. They share a glance at each other and smile. Buzz realises, not only that was a lucky escape, but he never wants to let go of her hand.

**20) Peaceful slumber**

Buzz can easily remember the first time Jessie slept next to him. It was at Andy's and a thunderstorm was raging outside while brief flashes of lightening brightened up the night sky. Buzz knew Jessie hated thunderstorms yet he still was surprised to see her hurrying across Andy's bed and towards him. He pretended to be asleep and he felt her getting under the quilt and snuggling beside him. He was in shock. What was he meant to do? He opened his eyes and saw she had already fallen into a peaceful slumber. His heart melted. She looked so adorable.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed them. Please leave a review. Happy reading.**

**Reeves3. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Yay an update. Thank you to Angie J Trifid, FanFicAddict02, Cowgirl, Ashley, RandomPurpleBook, poetLaurie, IvyLeagueIvy and buzzxjessie27 for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**I honestly don't know what was going through my head when I wrote 29. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I shall update next weekend at some point and don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

**21) Future**

Jessie sat in a corner of Bonnie's bedroom, shaking a magic 8 ball each time she asked it a question. As she did this, she didn't notice Buzz strolling up to her.

"What are you doing?" Buzz questioned. Jessie looked up and smiled.

"Finding out the future," she said. A mischievous glint sparked in her eye and she asked the ball.

"Will Buzz be in my future?"

Before Jessie could take a glance at the answer, Buzz had leaned across and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You don't need a magic 8 ball to know the answer to that."

**22) Hold me**

The toys stared in shock and horror through Andy's bedroom window as they watched Bo Peep being sold along with her lamp and sheep. Woody can't stand to watch the sight anymore and turns away, heartbreak and pain etched on his face. They never thought Bo would be one to go. Jessie rests her head on Buzz's shoulder and he puts an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She brings her arm across his chest and clings to him, burying her face in the crook of his arm. His arms feel like a protective bubble that will never pop.

**23) Protect**

It's in his programming to be a hero. So it's instinct of him to rush to a toy's aid when there is trouble. Jessie admires this but it will also get her heart to stop. Particularly when he was crushed by a TV in the garbage truck as he was saving her. He looks after each member of his family as he doesn't want to see anyone close to him get hurt, especially Jessie. He's not the most emotional toy but he wouldn't be able to cope with it if he lost her because he wasn't there to protect her.

**24) Happy**

"Why do you like Buzz?" Woody asks. It baffles him why Jessie, a hyper energetic cowgirl, would fall for a shy, reclusive space ranger. It doesn't bother him that they're now together, he's just curious as to why they want to be together.

Jessie frowns. Why wouldn't she like Buzz? He's charming, brave, loyal, honest and kind. He can dance, talk for hours about space, always there for her and spends each day being the best boyfriend to her. He's her nightlight in glowing plastic; saves her, cheers her up but in all...

"He makes me happy," she answers, smiling.

**25) What's wrong?**

She doesn't have to say a word but he can know from her actions that something is wrong. Andy's gone to school and Jessie's sat on his bed with a smile even though she's busy lost in thought. Buzz comes along and asks her "what's wrong?" and she pauses, staring up at him.

'_How could __**you**__ know that something was bothering me?'_

"Nothing is wrong, I'm dandy," she lies. As she watches him walk away, the smile doesn't return. How could she tell him that the barriers around her heart, Emily had caused her to build, was crumbling by him?

**26) Beautiful**

"Don't look at me!" Jessie shouts at him. Buzz instantly removes his hand from Jessie's hat, which she has covered her face with.

"Jess, just let me see," Buzz pleads. He hears her mumble something behind her hat which he can't hear.

"What did you say?" he asks.

"You'll think I'm ugly," she whispers. Buzz's features soften and he places his hands on the brim of Jessie's hat and one on her hand. The hat is removed and he continues to hold her hand as he inspects the makeover Molly had done on Jessie.

"You'll always be beautiful to me."

**27) Making up**

There were two types of arguments between Buzz and Jessie. The first ones were small, like when they couldn't decide what colour to use, which lasted a few minutes and was quickly resolved with a quick hug. The second type was bigger and the two of them would go hours without talking to the other. When they saw sense however, they were soon in each other's arms, apologising profusely and sharing kisses. Jessie loved the making up after arguments. Buzz kisses her with so much passion that it's hard for her to focus on what they could argue about next.

**28) When you tell me**

"I love it when you tell me you love me," sighed Jessie.

"You do?" Buzz asks. Jessie gives him a large smile.

"Of course, I could never get tired of hearing it," she says. Buzz grins and says...

"I love you."

"I love you too,"

"I love that you love me,"

"I love that you love me too,"

"I love that you love that you love me,"

"I love that you love that you love me too..."

"Shut up before I come over there and whack you with my hat!" warned Woody.

"I love you Jessie,"

"That's it!" yelled Woody.

**29) Mesmerised**

'_It's ridiculous,'_ she thinks. It's absurd that it catches her eye so quickly. She bites her lip, trying not to grin as she thinks back to the last time she touched the smooth yet firm area during one of their 'alone time'. Now she's sat on the wicker basket at the end of Bonnie's bed and Buzz is doing is daily jog around the room. If she could blush, she knew her cheeks would be turning redder than her hat. She can't help staring at the plastic part of his body as he jogs. '_His bottom is mesmerising,' _she decides.

**30) Daisy**

On their first anniversary Buzz takes her out for a stroll in the back garden. While amongst the grass and hidden by the tall leafy trees Buzz plucks a daisy out the ground and offers it to her. Jessie beams delightedly and holds it close to her as she takes in the aroma. She's never received a flower before, except for the dandelion Spanish Buzz had tried to woo her with, but that was rejected. Jessie takes his hand and leans over to place a kiss on his cheek.

Each year now on their anniversary, Buzz hands her a daisy.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Hey Howdy Hey! I'm back for the weekend. I think that's when most my updates will be arriving now as I'm going to be busy during the week. Tomorrow A Choice of Life and Death should be updated. **

**Thank you to FanFicAddict02, jessiejane10, Cowgirl, cooliochick5, In An Amethyst Flash, poetLaurie, Ashley, Angie J Trifid, The139Blossom, buzzxjessie27 and sophielightyear1 for reviewing on the previous chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I shall update next weekend at some point and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**31) Only Me**

"Look how smug he looks with all those fancy gadgets," Buzz glowered. Jessie stood by his side as they looked over at Bonnie's cousin new and improved Buzz Lightyear toy that he had brought over.

"You're jealous," stated Jessie, somewhat obviously. Buzz let out a snort.

"As if Jess. He's just showing off and I don't like it," complained Buzz, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let him show off," said Jessie, flippantly. "After all at the end of the day, you have something he will never have."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" asked Buzz. Jessie smiled.

"Me."

**32) Stubborn**

He finds her stubbornness endearing and he's transfixed on Jessie as the scene plays forth, between her and Mr Pricklepants.

"How about you play Lady Capulet," suggested Mr Pricklepants. Jessie shakes her head, staring off in the distance at the cardboard 'stage.'

"Nope."

"Lady Montague?"

"No way."

"The nurse?" cried Mr Pricklepants.

"Not a chance!" retorted Jessie, her arms crossed over her chest. Mr Pricklepants sighs.

"What if I gave you the role of Juliet and switch Buzz's part from the Friar to Romeo?" Instantly Jessie's face brightened and she held out her hand for Mr Pricklepants to shake.

"DEAL!"

**33) Tall**

There were times when the toys mentioned about how short he was compared to Jessie and he lets it bother him. But other times though, he lets the words and teasing roll away like water on a duck's back. He doesn't mind the fact that he's a few inches shorter than his girlfriend; instead he focuses on the fact how much he loves how tall Jessie is. When she walks, her hips swaying, the length of her legs drives him nearly insane but what he enjoys most is that Jessie can bow down to kiss the top of his head.

**34) Eyes**

On a dull day in Andy's room Buzz and Jessie had decided to start a staring competition against each other. As Buzz sat staring into the emerald eyes, full of concentration and intensity, he soon realised he didn't want this game to end. He blinked though and Jessie claimed herself as winner. As the years went by and they caught each other's eyes, a small game between the two of them would start. Buzz didn't mind that he lost every time. To him he was always winning because, for those thirty seconds or more, her eyes were focused on him.

**35) Not afraid to dance**

After a year at Bonnie's a letter came through her backpack off Barbie and Ken announcing they were getting married. On the night of the wedding, Bonnie's toys had successfully made it to Sunnyside and Buzz was dancing with Jessie to an upbeat song when it switched to a slow dance. Buzz briefly thought Jessie would want to skip this dance out of embarrassment but when he took her hand, she entwined their fingers and he realised that she wasn't afraid to dance with him. Together they waltzed around the room with other toy couples dancing with their life partners.

**36) Fairy Tales**

"And the prince and the princess got married and lived happily ever after. The end," said Buzz. He closed the book and saw that the aliens and pea's had fallen asleep. Jessie, who had been sitting by his side, got up onto her feet and stretched.

"I wish life was more like a fairy tale," whispered Buzz.

"It already is," said Jessie.

"How so?" he asked.

"We met, fell in love, went on an adventure, admittedly announced we love each other and we're now living happily ever after in Bonnie's house," explained Jessie. A large grin appeared on Buzz's face.

**37) Teach me things**

"Okay Buzz, let go," instructed Jessie, as she guided Bullseye down the hallway. Buzz, sitting behind Jessie, threw the lasso made of string over his target and successfully managed to catch it, he quickly pulled the string to. Jessie let out a yodel.

"You did it!" She got up off the saddle and turned around in it to face Buzz.

"I sure did, thanks to you," said Buzz. He leaned across and placed his lips against Jessie and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can't you two leave me alone? I'm not lasso target practice" complained Mr Potato Head.

**38) Best friends**

Buzz was lucky to always be surrounded by great friends and he was even luckier to have one of his best friend turn into his girlfriend. The pair of them had denied their feelings for each other for years and carried on with their lives claiming they were 'just friends'. But they never had been, not really. They had unknowingly fallen in love with the other. They told each other their stories and dreams, made each other laugh but most of all they had been there for one another. Jessie wasn't just his girlfriend; she was his best friend to.

**39) Her Laughter**

Hearing her laugh causes an instant smile from him. It's his favourite sound in the world and he can't get enough of it. It's the sweetest symphony to his ears and it fills him with such delight that he waits impatiently to hear her sweet giggles again. Buzz remembers the time when he first heard her chuckle. He had been in the middle of a jog around Andy's room and ended up crashing into the bed post. He played it off cool but it had hurt and yet he didn't care because Jessie's laughter was already making him feel better.

**40) Finish off each other's sentences**

Jessie finished reading the article in the newspaper and ran back to Bonnie's bedroom until she skidded to a halt in front of Buzz.

"Buzz! You'll never guess what's happening tonight! There's going to be..."

"A meteor shower," finished Buzz. Jessie stared at him.

"How did you know?" she asked, slightly gutted that he knew already.

"Well Jessie, being a space ranger all information about the stars and when meteor showers are about to happen is programmed into me or..."

"Or you just read the newspaper before me?" Jessie questioned, with a grin.

"Yeah," Buzz admitted, with a shy smile.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pixar. **

**Author's Note: Yes I've updated! It's a miracle but I've finally found some free time to write so I'm taking that chance. Chapter 9 of A Choice of Life and Death is getting there, just need to edit it and I'm halfway through chapter four of Everyday Life. I'm debating between myself whether or not to delete Bonding Beyond Boundaries, I haven't made up my mind yet. **

**Anyway thank you to FanFicAddict02, purpledragon6, In An Amethyst Flash, Cowgirl, poetLaurie, Ashley and sophielightyear1 for reviewing on the previous chapter. **

**I shall update when I can. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**41) Your Honesty**

"Hey Buzz!" Barbie and Bo called. Buzz looked away from the TV screen in Andy's room and saw his favourite cowgirl being forcibly dragged over to him by Bo Peep and Barbie. Jessie had been clothed in a pink dress and her cowgirl hat was in Bo's hand. .

"What do you think of her new look Buzz?" Barbie asked. Jessie's nervous filled eyes glanced at him.

"It's horrible," Buzz said, honestly. Jessie stared down at the floor. "I prefer your hat and clothes to a pink dress any day." Jessie looked up and beamed.

"Thanks for being honest, Buzz."

**42) Determined**

They had been separated for five years. Bonnie had grown older and given her toys away separately. Buzz had promised that he would find a way back to her if they were ever split.

It was other ordinary day when he did show up. Jessie didn't know how he got there but she didn't bother to question herself as she raced outside to meet him.

They held each other tightly, Jessie buried her head in the crook of his neck and she heard him say with a choked up voice. "I was determined to find you."

"I knew you would."

**43) Never hurt me**

The cat pounced with its claws extended out to grab Jessie and she stood frozen in horror. Like a flash of lightening Buzz was in front of her. His wings ejected out to the sides to give her more protection from the wild cat. His arm with the laser was poised in the air as he shone the beam of red light into the cat's eyes. A fierce expression filled Buzz's face and the cat hissed then quickly fled the scene. Buzz folds in his wings and glances at Jessie. Jessie smiles knowingly. Buzz would never let anything hurt her.

**44) You listen**

Jessie always has a story to tell, she's been around since the 1950's and has had quite a few adventures of her own before Woody arrived, at Emily's or in Al's apartment with Bullseye. Not everyone will listen to her stories, especially if she's told them about a hundred times before, only one toy will come back to hear more. She talks about everything, the best times and the worst. Jessie babbles on, and Buzz listens to every word, it makes her happy. A few years later she realises, the toy who knows her best is the one who listened.

**45) Breath on my face**

They're holding each other and lying down on a cushion on the windowsill, watching flakes of snow fall from the grey sky. The heating wasn't on inside Bonnie's home so the toys were finding ways of keeping warm. Jessie and Buzz had opted to hold each other close. Jessie could tell by Buzz's rhythmic breathing that he had fallen asleep. She turned her head to make sure and smiled. He had gone to sleep and his warm breath escaping through his slightly parted mouth touched her face. If there was one thing that could keep her warm, it was Buzz.

**46) No such thing as silly fears**

No one knew except for Bullseye and Woody, but at her first night in Andy's bedroom, all the toy's found out about her phobia of dark enclosed spaces. In the toy chest, Bullseye stayed close by, her breathing was quick sharp intakes and Mrs Potato Head rubbed her back. Slinky had got out the box to get Woody for help. Five minutes of Slinky's departure he came back with Woody and Buzz.

"You probably all think I'm silly," said Jessie, feeling embarrassed under the eyes of her new family members.

"There's no such thing as a silly fear," said Buzz.

**47) When you're gone. I miss you**

Jessie glanced once more at the clock and narrowed her eyes at it, seeing how the time had only changed by two minutes. She heard a chuckle behind her.

"He's been gone five minutes Jessie. You can't miss him already," said Dolly.

"I do though. Why did Bonnie have to take him to school for the day?" Jessie complained.

"Because it's Show and Tell," answered Dolly. Jessie stared at the clock again.

"A watched clock never ticks," Dolly reminded. A frustrated groan emitted from Jessie and she stomped over to the windowsill to keep a look out for Buzz's return.

**48) Piggyback rides**

"Have you got it?" Buzz calls up to her. Jessie has her legs dangling down Buzz's chest as she sits in the empty groove of his helmet behind his neck. Buzz keeps his hands on her thighs to stop her from toppling over backwards.

"I got it," Jessie replied. She passed down a video to Woody and Bo, who were waiting by Buzz's side.

"Do you want to get down now Jessie?" Buzz asks, starting to bend down.

"Nah, I like it up here," said Jessie, smirking. Buzz pauses, not sure if he heard her right, and straightens himself up.

**49) Calm me down**

Jessie gets into a lot of arguments with Woody. They're alike but different in so many ways. When she storms off after a fight, Jessie makes her way to Buzz, every time she's around him it always causes a soothing effect to run through her cotton body. Buzz will ask her what's the matter and she'll tell him as he listens patiently to her side of the story. When she's finished, he'll give her a hug and a kiss then remind her that sometimes toys will fight but they'll make up in the end even if it isn't in sight.

**50) You know when something is wrong**

"Jessie, stop being so stubborn and tell me what's wrong," Buzz said. He grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on his lap, he quickly wrapped his arms around her, so she couldn't go anywhere. Jessie squirmed and turned her head to glare at Buzz.

"How do always know that something has upset me?" she asked.

"Because you don't talk to me," answered Buzz. "I don't like it when you don't, I feel like I've done something wrong to upset you." Jessie's eyes softened.

"You haven't," she murmured.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I forgot to record a Friends episode."

* * *

**50 down 50 more to go. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Hey howdy hey! Finally updates! Yay! **

**Thank you to Angie J Trifid, FanFicAddict02, purpledragon6, Elocinn, sapphirebloo, Cowgirl, In An Amethyst Flash, Ashley and buzzxjessie27 for reviewing on the previous chapter. **

**Also Elocinn thank you for writing 'Ready' a fic based off number 42 in the last chapter. It's already had a lot of reviews but if you haven't read or reviewed it already here is the link and I suggest you read it because it's beautiful - http:/ /www. fanfiction .net/s/7073179/1/Ready **

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the delayed update, I shall update when I can and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**51) Ticklish**

The day Buzz Lightyear found out Jessie was ticklish; all hell broke loose. She had kept it a secret for years, Buzz found out after questioning her, when he prodded her in the side and she let out a squeal of mirth. Buzz didn't understand why she had kept her ticklish secret quiet because he was thrilled about the fact. For the remainder of the day, until Bonnie returned home from school, he continuously chased after Jessie and once he had finally trapped her in his arms. He tickled her mercilessly just to hear the sound of her sweet giggle.

**52) Watch my programs**

"We don't have to watch this, you know?" said Buzz.

"I know," answered Jessie, simply. Her eyes remained fixed on the TV screen as she and Buzz sat together on the settee.

"Then why don't you want me to change the channel to that Wild West film you've been going on about all week?" asked Buzz, perplexed. Jessie looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be repeated, right now though, I want to watch you," said Jessie. Buzz returned her smile as Jessie snuggled closer to him as they continued to watch The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command movie.

**53) You could have any of us**

Bonnie's cousin came around one day and he brought along his latest Buzz Lightyear toy. When the kids left the room for lunch, the toys came alive and instantly the 'new' Buzz introduced himself to Jessie with a smarmy grin. Insecure Bonnie's Buzz, saw this and stormed away. He took two steps before Jessie had run up and blocked his path.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Buzz glanced at the improved Buzz.

"You could have any Buzz Lightyear out of the millions in this world. Why do you want me?"

"Because you're the one who loves me in return," Jessie acknowledged.

**54) Lie on me**

He knows perfectly well that Jessie could sleep on the bed in the afternoons when she feels like taking a small nap. It's softer than him. However, she'll tackle him to the ground and pin him down by lying across his chest, and will quickly fall asleep. He knows perfectly well that he can pick her up, lay her down somewhere more comfortable, and go on about his day. But every time he sees her sleeping, he's unable to move. He knows then that she needs to lie on him to feel as one and he needs to support her.

**55) Biting your lip**

When they were Andy's toys Buzz had his first daydream about kissing Jessie when he noticed her lightly biting her lip while trying to figure out a puzzle. He imagined himself strutting over there, taking her in his arms and placing his lips against hers to stop her from driving him insane. Now in Bonnie's bedroom, they're locked in a heated kiss and Buzz pulls away briefly to tug at her pull-string and he notices that she's biting her lip. He quickly captures her lips again and dips her down, after all these years; that habit still drives him crazy.

**56) The bright side**

In the darkest of times, when he's believed for years that there is no good to come, she says six words that make him see the light at the end of a dark tunnel. Jessie will always try and look at the brighter side of things and for that Buzz is forever grateful. The both of them have worn away as time has gone by. They march a dry wasteland, passing a Wall-E robot, who gives them a confused look, but they carry on until they can barely move no more.

Jessie's final words: "At least we've had each other."

**57) Marvellously kind**

It's in her nature to be kind and she would never say or do anything bad to a toy unless they were harming her family. She helped Bullseye get the sticker off his nose at Sunnyside, released Buster from Andy's bedroom when he needed 'private time', reads to the aliens and the pea's before bedtime and helps Slinky unravel his coils when he gets stuck. Buzz witnesses her do something kind everyday and she never asks for anything in return. But Buzz makes sure she knows that what she does is appreciated with every hug and kiss he gives her.

**58) Emails**

Trixie set up email accounts for all of the toys in Bonnie's room. It was rare when Buzz checked his emails but when he did on the computer one Saturday morning, when Rex and Trixie weren't playing games, he noticed an email from Jessie and he quickly opened it up and this was all it said.

_I love you._

Buzz stared at the screen for a long while, just gazing at the words and feeling like the happiest toy on Earth, before he finally clicked the reply button and typed onto the screen, before clicking send.

_I love you too._

**59) Breaking the walls**

Jessie's heart was trapped inside a locked box with towering walls defending it and Buzz's heart was the key. When Buzz entered Jessie's life, the walls began to shake and the key, like a magnet, yearned to be close to the box. The walls, over the years, began to crumble and fall, as Buzz was there every day to reassure her, Jessie will never be alone again. Then one day the key turned in the lock and the box opened. Buzz is the only person to break the walls and release her heart so she can give it to him.

**60) Always on my mind**

In the day he's thinking about her and during the night he's dreaming about her. He knows he's in love because Jessie is always on his mind. He can't get her out of it, he thinks about kissing her lips, running his hands through her yarn hair, holding her in a tight embrace, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and telling her all the time that she was the most stunning toy he'd ever met.

He feels Jessie's arms wrap around his neck and she plants a kiss on his cheek.

"What are you thinking about, partner?"

"You," Buzz answers.

* * *

**My personal fave in this is The Bright Side - mostly because Wall-E is mentioned. Also if you're worried, Wall-E didn't crush them, he added them to his collection. I still think that should have been a scene in Wall-E. When he's rotating all his gadets and gizmo's around, I would have loved to have seen Buzz and Jessie together on one of the shelves.**

**Ah well.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamier: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Hey howdy hey. I'm back off holiday now and have a few updates - here is one of them. Thank you to dmwcool1, jessiejane10, dragon1215, In An Amethyst Flash, rain1940 and wildkrattsmartin23 for reviewing on the previous chapter. I'm glad you all liked it.**

**This chapter is reasons why Jessie loves Buzz I believe. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, don't forget to leave a review and I shall update when I can.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**61) Always on my side**

Jessie sometimes never makes the right choice. It had, after all, been her idea to go to Sunnyside and look how that turned out. But even through the bad decisions and the good ideas, she's grateful to have Buzz on her side, through the tough and easy times. When they belonged to Andy, her first little clue into thinking that Buzz liked her more than a friend came from that he agreed with everything she said. Ten years later and he still hasn't changed.

"How about we take a little stroll...alone?" Jessie suggested, seductively.

"Lead the way," replied Buzz, smiling.

**62) Spiders**

"Buzz, it's a harmless critter," sighed Jessie.

"It's not harmless. It's just waiting for me to fall asleep and BAM it's crawling all over me," said Buzz, with a shudder. It was standing motionless on the floor and as soon as Buzz spotted the spider, his body tensed up and went rigid with fright.

Jessie stood up, smiling to herself, as she walked over to the spider and picked it up. She thought she loved Buzz with all her heart but after she found out about his fear of spiders, she found herself falling even more in love with him.

**63) Your reliability**

Jessie believes that a relationship is like a seesaw as you need two people to work it. At first she was alone, her feet on the ground and her green eyes staring at the empty space in the air, with no one to help her work the seesaw. But when she met Buzz, the empty space was filled, and Jessie was able to rise to the sky as Buzz lowered to the ground. Jessie can always count on Buzz being there for her now, to cheer her up, talk to her, hug her and to work the hypothetical seesaw together.

**64) Passionate kisses**

At one point Buzz is shy around her but when he goes for a kiss he's confident and serious and it takes Jessie completely by surprise. He leans in, tilting his head slightly and Jessie is drawn in until their lips meet. She feels herself melting into his embrace as his hands delicately run down her back. Their lips part slightly and Buzz explores Jessie's mouth with his tongue for a little before breaking away from her to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and when he stops Buzz glances into her eyes before capturing her lips again.

**65) How awkward you were**

It makes her giggle when she thinks back to the first conversation she and Buzz shared. When he awkwardly came over to her on Andy's bed with his hands behind his back and his nerves making him trip over his words.

"_Uh, ma-ma'am? I, uh, um, well, I just wanted to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn full of hair. A hair full of yarn. It's ah...um...I must go." _

She see's Buzz entering Bonnie's bedroom and it makes her grin when she thinks about how far they've come now from the awkward conversation on Andy's bed.

**66) Trying hard not to get distracted**

She catches his eyes again and gives him a wink. Jessie struggles to hold in her giggles as she watches Buzz look away and tap his foot nervously. It's the weekly staff meeting in Bonnie's bedroom and Woody is droning on with Buzz standing slightly behind him and Jessie's at the back of the group, constantly trying to get Buzz's attention. It isn't hard because Buzz is always looking back in her direction but she adores how hard he tries not to get distracted. He glances over again and this time Jessie raises her eyebrows suggestively causing Buzz to... CHING.

**67) Athletic**

He's the strongest and the fittest yet despite his knowledge of being a toy Buzz continues to do his exercises as he did when he thought he was a real space ranger. Some toys think it's a waste of time but Jessie admires him for keeping at it. His plastic body doesn't expand with muscles instead he grows determination and his own inner strength. He can run for a longer length of time than other toys. Plus, if Buzz hadn't had ran after Al's car when he stole Woody and got the licence plate, Buzz would never have met Jessie.

**68) Confides his emotions**

It's the middle of the night but for some reason this was the time Buzz and Jessie picked to have their most serious conversation.

"I thought we were goners," admitted Buzz. He closed his eyes and saw nothing but the fiery pit at the Tri-County Dump.

"Me too," murmurs Jessie. Buzz opens his eyes and wraps her in a hug and Jessie snuggles against him.

"The worst part though is if we had died I never would have had the chance to tell you how I feel about you," said Buzz, quietly. Jessie grips hold of him tighter.

"Me too."

**69) You let me join in**

On the second day being Andy's toy, Jessie was at loss of what to do. Everyone seemed to be involved with something and Jessie was starting to feel a little left out. Even Bullseye had found something to do.

"Um ma'am?" Jessie turned around and saw the Space Ranger called Buzz. "Do y-you want t-to play hide and seek with me, Rex and the aliens?" he asked, nervously. Jessie beamed at him.

"I'd love to partner," she said, cheerfully. "By the way, my name is Jessie." Buzz's eyes brightened and he indicated for her to join him on his walk.

**70) Confident in his abilities**

Never doubt what Buzz can do, was another thing Jessie learned about Buzz, because if you did Buzz was likely to prove you wrong. He had the confidence to do anything and even if he didn't succeed first time round, he would try again until he had accomplished his task. Jessie had found out about another mission Buzz was soon to face and she couldn't help but get nervous if Buzz was going to doubt himself. She was proven wrong as, under the bright stars, Buzz got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Jessie, will you marry me?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review. Well, until the next update. **

**Reeves3. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pixar.**

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you to In An Amethyst Flash, 9r7g5h, purpledragon6, Cowgirl, jessiejane10, dmwcool1 and Elocinn for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**Let's see if we can reach 80 on the 8th chapter, yeah? :) Counting on you readers. **

**Number 77 on this takes place after number 47 on Chapter Five. They're quite similar but this chapter is reasons why Buzz loves Jessie.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I shall update when I can and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**71) Jealous**

Buzz watches with some amusement out the corner of his eyes at Jessie who keeps glancing in his direction with an unimpressed pout on her face. She tries her hardest not to show jealousy but she fails miserably at it. Buzz is politely listening to a flirty female doll talk about how strong he must be when he excuses himself and walks over to Jessie.

"You're cute when you're jealous," he says. Jessie gasps, opening her mouth to protest at such an accusation when Buzz quickly seals her lips with his and all arguments and jealousy fly out the window.

**72) Stargaze**

Buzz used to be the only toy that would sneak out and stargaze at the many stars. He had been surprised to find Jessie out there one night that, after much enthusiastic talking about space, they made an agreement to stargaze together from now on. The stars meant a lot to the both of them. To Buzz beyond the stars was a planet he once believed was home and to Jessie, the stars had been her source of comfort during the lonely nights away from Emily. Nevertheless during those nights they were slowly finding home and comfort in each other.

**73) Your selflessness**

"Jessie don't!" shouted Buzz. He struggles against the two toys holding him back. The rest of Bonnie's toys are all being held back to as they look at Lotso, escaped from the garbage truck and seeking revenge.

"If I agree to go with you, you must promise not to come back and harm any of these toys," said Jessie. Lotso agrees to the deal and in seconds Lotso snatches Jessie and he and his groupies are fleeing on a remote control car. Buzz chases after them but soon Jessie's frightened face disappears into the night.

"I'll find you!" he yells.

**74) First boyfriend**

"Have you ever dated anyone before me?" Buzz asks. Jessie shakes her head. The two of them are sitting on the tyre swing Mr Anderson put up for his daughter.

"Nope, there was only the Prospector at Al's and he was way too old and stuck in a box so that never would have worked out and Emily only had a lot of horse toys," explained Jessie.

"So I'm your first boyfriend?" Buzz asked, pleasantly. Jessie smiles and nods her head.

"Yep, you're my first and you'll be my last," she says. Buzz matches her smile and takes her hand.

**75) Speechless**

There were many moments during their time with Andy that Jessie has left Buzz speechless. He suspected it would go away with time and that he wouldn't be so shocked at some of the things Jessie does. He was wrong. Jessie always managed to surprise him one way or another, whether it was a sudden kiss on the lips or her doing something difficult for one toy to do but easy for her to manage. He is out of words to say how amazing she is but he can tell by the look she gives him afterwards, she knows that.

**76) Teasing**

"Give it back," Jessie warns playfully. Buzz continues to walk backwards with Jessie's hat clasped in his grasp behind him. He grins as Jessie arches an eyebrow at him. Yes he did want to challenge her. Jessie lunges at him and the two tussle on the floor, the hat lays forgotten at the side of them, until Jessie pins Buzz. Their breaths are ragged and their lips inches apart. Buzz leans in but then Jessie disappears and is walking away with her hat on her head while a teasing smirk appears on her face as she looks back at him.

**77) Miss me**

Bonnie arrived home from school after taking Buzz with her to show and tell. The young girl didn't stay for long as she quickly got changed out of her uniform and went out with her mother to go to a party. Buzz barely had time to sit up when Jessie had wrapped her arms around him knocking him back on the floor.

"I missed you," she breathed into his ear. Buzz felt a smile appear on his face and he wrapped his arms around his cowgirl.

"I was only gone for six hours," he said. "But I missed you too."

**78) First date**

Buzz will always remember his first date with Jessie. They went on many dates with each other but their first date had been something special because on that date they also shared their first kiss. They had watched a movie in the lounge before taking a stroll outside. Under the starlight a slow romantic song began to play – cued in by Woody – from Bonnie's open bedroom window and the cowgirl and space ranger began to dance. Halfway through, they paused, gazed into each other's eyes and shared a sweet wonderful first kiss that the pair of them would never forget.

**79) Different ages**

Jessie was turning 50 and Buzz was only 11. To Buzz they were only numbers and it made no difference in their relationship. What variation was age when their love for each other made up all those years in-between? Jessie was all what Buzz wanted and he knew that Jessie wanted no one else because it was only he who made that smile appear on her face every day, he would love her until the stars run out, he cared for her and he would die for her. 50 and 11 were just numbers but Buzz and Jessie were love.

**80) Easily make me smile**

She could be reading a story to the peas and aliens or she could just sit down next to him and it would make Buzz smile. He would smile when he saw her sleeping, after she tells him she loves him, when she rides Bullseye, when she helps Mrs Potato Head find her missing hat, when she shouts at the bad guys during movies, kisses him, hugs him, holds his hand, whisper sweet nothings to him, when she is being tickled, wins at wrestling against Woody but most of all he smiles best when he sees her smiling at him.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review. Let's reach 80!**

**Take care,**

**Reeves3.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Hey howdy hey. Well we didn't make it to 80 but I thank purpledragon6, In An Amethyst Flash, Kris, jessiejane10, Cowgirl and Angie J Trifid for helping me aim to reach the target. **

**I think these 10 are my favourite. 82 takes place after 74 and after 86 on this chapter well Jessie was annoyed afterwards, hehe. :D**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and I shall update soon.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**81) Safe**

She never had nightmares before Emily gave her away. In Al's apartment she had them nearly every night and Jessie can easily recall the feeling of loneliness. '_What do I need to make myself feel safe again?' _

"Buzz," Jessie whispers. The space ranger opens his tired eyes and they become more alert when he sees how nervous and frightful Jessie looks.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," Jessie admits. She was starting to feel foolish now. Why had she woken up Buzz? However he opened his arms and Jessie curled herself up against him. He was what she needed.

**82) First girlfriend**

"Now that you know I've never had a boyfriend before you. Can I ask if you've ever had a girlfriend before me?" asked Jessie, arching a thin red eyebrow. She entwined her fingers between Buzz's while they continued to sit on the tyre swing in Bonnie's back garden.

"No I haven't. Mrs Potato Head and Bo Peep were taken and then there were Barbie's but they only wanted Ken dolls." Buzz smiled at her and their foreheads gently came to rest on each others.

"And anyway..." continued Buzz. What he said next made Jessie's heart melt

"You're all I want."

**83) Green**

The day she asked what his favourite colour was, Buzz replied green. Jessie asked why but Buzz refused to tell her and so Jessie went on asking question after question. She found out that it's not because the grass is green and it's not because the green on his suit glows in the dark and it's certainly not because of the peas in the pod. After the umpteenth question Buzz drags Jessie over to a mirror and stands by her side and takes her hand. Into the mirror they stared and all the while Buzz gazed lovingly into Jessie's eyes.

**84) Button nose**

"Buzz, you missed."

"I didn't miss. I was aiming for your nose," argued Buzz. Jessie rolled her eyes. She knew if Buzz could blush he would be as red as her hair by now. They had been relaxing side by side when Buzz leaned in and, not looking where he was going, kissed Jessie's upturned button nose.

Jessie suddenly giggled as she thought about it and saw Buzz giving her a lopsided grin as she continued to laugh.

"You know what?" said Jessie, getting on her knees and giving a light kiss on Buzz's nose. "I agree. You didn't miss."

**85) Staring**

She catches Buzz staring at her again. _'Do I have something on my face?' _Jessie wonders. She meets his eyes but Buzz glances away and goes back to playing battleships with Hamm on Andy's bed. Jessie looks at her reflection in the window and see's there are no marks on her face. _'What is he staring at?'_ She thinks, frustrated. Jessie casually looks back over at Buzz and see's that he is once again staring at her. Buzz swiftly looks away but Jessie doesn't and now she's the one staring. _'He's not staring at something on me, he's staring at...me.'_

**86) Dreams**

"Bo, I have a problem," Jessie admitted to the shepherdess in hushed tones.

"What?" she asked, wondering what trouble the cowgirl had got herself into?

"I've been having romantic dreams about Buzz," Jessie said in one breath. The two of them didn't move as they stared at each other until the corners of Bo's lips turned upwards and Jessie scowled.

"Well why are you telling me? Go talk to Buzz about them," said Bo, still smiling. Jessie let out a snort and Bo's featured softened.

"It's easy," she said, helpfully. "Just go tell him he's the toy of your dreams!"

**87) True gentleman**

Buzz pulled out the seat from underneath Bonnie's tea-table for Jessie to sit down on and the cowgirl couldn't help but smile as she thought about how gentlemanlike it was of Buzz to do this. The Space Ranger was very chivalrous in his behaviour and actions towards Jessie and, to be honest, she adored it. He will push and hold open doors, help her climb up to hard to reach places and puts her needs before his own. She remembers Buzz not panicking when the last three army men went AWOL but focused on her instead.

"We'll be fine Jessie."

**88) Say Something Spanish**

"Buzz for the thousandth time, after you did that...interpretive dance around me as we escaped Sunnyside, what did you say in Spanish?" asked Jessie, inquisitively. Buzz groaned.

"Do you really have to know?" he asked, reluctantly. Jessie gave a nod with a smile stretched on her face. She had been bugging him for weeks about it. Buzz sighed.

"Venga conmigo señorita, le enseñare las maravillas de la galaxia y juntos con nuestro amor venceremos al mal."

Jessie stared blankly at him before yelling out. "What does that mean?"

Buzz smirked. "You didn't say I had to say it in English."

**89) Take care of me**

"Thid reddly isn't nedersary," Jessie moaned. She sneezed and Buzz wrapped the warm flannel around her more securely. Her whole body was soaked after having an accidental hour long spin in the washing machine. Jessie was dizzy, spoke like a human with the flu and hiccupped soapy bubbles out of her mouth. Jessie was now lying on Bonnie's radiator with her back against Buzz's chest and his right arm coming around her front and kept hold of the flannel.

"It's all necessary if it gets you recovered," said Buzz. He kissed her forehead and Jessie already started to feel better.

**90) Compliments**

Buzz gave her a compliment about her hair to make an introduction when they first spoke to one another. No matter how many years go by Jessie will always remember that. It had been the first compliment a toy had ever given her. It had made her feel as though she was on cloud nine. Throughout the years Buzz gave her a few more compliments, about her eyes, how strong willed and determined she is. Then when they agreed that becoming a couple would be the best decision of their lives, he was giving flattering remarks to her every day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave a review and I shall update when I can.**

**Reeves3.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Author's Note: The final chapter! I did it, yay! Can't believe it's over. I wouldn't have done it though without the help of my reviewers. Thank you to Cowgirl, FanFicAddict02, purpledragon6, In An Amethyst Flash, dmwcool1, Elocinn and jessiejane10 for reviewing on the last chapter and THANK YOU to everyone else who has reviewed on previous chapters. **

**Alright then, this is it, final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**91) Never stay mad**

It's been said before that Buzz and Jessie had their arguments at times but always forgave one another in the end. It was mostly because Buzz could never stay mad at Jessie and one day he found out Jessie was the same.

"Well why don't I just go then?" Buzz shouted.

"Fine!" snapped Jessie. Buzz stormed out Bonnie's bedroom and Jessie turned her back. Three seconds later Buzz ran back into the room and Jessie turned around and they wrapped their arms securely around each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Buzz said.

"I didn't either," said Jessie, honestly.

**92) Silly Nicknames**

"Sweetums?" Jessie asked. Buzz was talking to Woody and turned around when he heard Jessie's new idea for a nickname for him. Jessie had been trying to come up with a good one for weeks.

"I don't think that suits me either Jess," said Buzz. Jessie pouted and Buzz gave her a gentle smile.

"Maybe it's best if I don't have a pet name?"

Jessie sighed. "I suppose if I can't think of one, Mrs Nesbit will just have to do." Woody howled with laughter and Jessie smirked as Buzz's eyes went wide with horror.

"Sweetums it is," said Buzz.

**93) Always there**

After Bonnie's mother left the Caterpillar room the toys came back to life and Buzz stared dejected at the door. He couldn't believe Woody had gone. _'But still,'_ thought Buzz, _'he gets to go to college with Andy, he's always wanted that, doesn't mean I'm not going to miss him though.'_

Suddenly Buzz was startled to feel arms wrap around his waist and for Jessie to lean her head on his shoulder.

"I'm always there for you if you need me," said Jessie, before making her way over to Bullseye who was whining.

"Oh, it's going to be okay, Bullseye."

**94) Love notes**

There was a phase in Buzz and Jessie's relationship that annoyed the rest of the toys under the Anderson's roof: the love note phase. There were confessions of love written all over scraps of paper, post-it notes and once a message made from the alphabet magnets on the fridge. It started by Jessie leaving a note next to Buzz as he slept before she went to school with Bonnie. Buzz did the same the next morning when he got up early to watch the TV. Every time a new note showed up it bore the same message...I love you!

**95) Bring out the best**

Together they brought out the best in each other. Buzz would sometimes be found helping Jessie getting over her fears, encouraging her difficulties and comforting her. Jessie would stick by Buzz no matter what and encourage the space ranger to try out new things he felt he was too shy to take part in. At times they seemed like one toy as they worked together and falling more in love with the other as the minutes ticked by. None of Andy's old toys could say that throughout the years, they had seen Buzz and Jessie happier when they were together.

**96) Anniversary**

Jessie skipped up to Buzz and, behind her back, she held a piece of paper.

"Do you know what today is?" Jessie asked, smiling.

"Wednesday," answered Buzz, hopeful he had got the correct answer. Jessie shook her head and revealed what was behind her back. It was a map of the night sky printed off from the computer.

"And this is for?" Buzz asked, uncertain.

"It's a night sky print. Those were the positions the stars were in when we first met. Happy Anniversary," she said, grinning. Buzz became speechless and without saying anything he wrapped Jessie in a hug.

**97) More**

Buzz and Jessie were debating one evening about who loved who more. Jessie was adamant that she loved Buzz more but Buzz continued to argue her point even though he knew the logical answer, that there was no winner over who loved each other more because they loved each other equally. Buzz enjoyed hearing Jessie say how much she loved him and he was happy to say it in return because it made her happy. It was an endless loop of 'I love you more' until the pair of them leaned in to show how much they loved one another.

**98) Promises**

"What'ca doing out here this early Space Ranger?" Jessie questioned, stepping out into the windowsill. Buzz jumped and looked around.

"I'm just thinking," replied Buzz, quietly. He avoided looking into Jessie's eyes which concerned her and she quickly sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Out of all the million of Buzz's-,"

"Stop right there, I know where you're going with this and all I want is you. I promise, we'll be together forever," said Jessie. Buzz's heart lifted to hear Jessie say those words and she leaned her head onto his shoulder and they watched the sunrise.

**99) Don't want to be apart**

Buzz never wanted to be apart from Jessie. He had lost her twice before, the first time when Lotso and his gang switched him to Demo mode and the second time when Lotso escaped the garbage truck and took Jessie away with him. It had been a journey but he had got back to her in the end. He couldn't stand the thought of her disappearing again. He just wanted to spend the rest of his life with her by her side as a husband, lover and partner. Buzz honestly never felt happier, after he proposed, when Jessie said yes.

**100) Soul Mates**

You fall in love with someone because you learn to love them. They're such things as soul mates and you don't find them with a quick glance but by spending time together to search their heart and find yourself, eventually, in its place. You find out their fears, their dreams, make promises you keep, share every moment together, encourage one another and tell each other everything.

Buzz and Jessie did just this. They were brought together by destiny and spent their days together until the final moment. They lived a life with each other and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Hope it was okay. See you in another story. :)**

**Reeves3. **


End file.
